


Escape

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [25]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think we lost them..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 27 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

Ianto looked in the wing mirror, seeing only a long stretch of empty snow-covered road behind them.

"Jack, I think we lost them, can you _please_ slow down now?"

Jack barely registered the words; his mind was still firmly in the 'escape' mindset.

"Jack!" Ianto put out a hand and grabbed Jack's thigh. "Slow. Down. Please. You might come back from a nasty accident on this ice, but _I won't_."

Ianto's voice finally piercing Jack's haze, he eased up on the accelerator and risked his own glance in the rear-view mirror.

"Ianto?"

"Yes?"

"If we lost them, then what's _that?_ "


End file.
